When Monsters Play
by rexlover180
Summary: Every October 31st, Allen finds himself in the strange world of normalcy, where kids dress like superheroes and princesses, where he can get candy if he behaves. Allen's more than willing to play by these rules as long as he can get some of that sugar, but meeting a new person may have him wanting to break those rules. 2p! cross with 1p!


One night to do anything he wanted. Eight fucking hours. Allen didn't quite see how that was fair, but he wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth. Eight hours in the "normal" world and, as long has he didn't fuck anything up too bad, the normal ones wouldn't come and get him. He always thought it was weird, since he was a kid, every night on October 31st, he would just see this entirely different world. To him, the 31st was just another date on the calendar, but the humans in this world seemed to think it was a special holiday. It was pretty cool.

That was the only reason he didn't kill the optimistic brats around him, because they were pretty cool. There would be those boys walking around with fake guts pouring out of their stomachs, or others that chase around the little girls, making them scream. They were the ones that made it worth it, watching the stupid hope and happiness around him. The best part was, he could just dress as himself, since everyone else apparently considered it a costume. He perched his glasses on top of his head, allowing his red eyes to be seen, placing his trusty bat heavily on his uninjured shoulder (he usually got into fights with James on the 31st because the damn man didn't like the holiday), and he went on his merry way. It didn't matter he had blood stains or scars, they were just a part of his costume.

Allen honestly didn't give a damn about any of the others and what they were doing with their eight hours. They were far away from him and that was all that mattered. Just as he appeared in the familiar darkness of that forest he usually appeared in, he took a deep breath. The air was clear here, and had this fucking amazing scent that came from the trees. Real fucking trees. Oh, it was amazing. Even in the darkness, he could see the trees with dwindling leaves, all of them resting on the ground. When he got to that nearby neighborhood, he would be able to see the colors in the lamp light; orange, yellow, and red.

Allen whistled to himself as he made his merry way through the forest. No freaks around him today, just himself and the other weird shit this world had. The kids called it candy, but Allen didn't care about the name. All that mattered was that it was fucking amazing. Sugar. Real fucking sugar. He tried to hoard as much as he could to make it through the next year, when he would be able to disappear from his own world, at least for a little bit. The fallen leaves crunched calmly under his feet. There was no fear of someone trying to kill him from behind that night. He was free for eight fucking hours.

He stepped onto the street, the lights shining every which way, and all of the little kids were avoiding the creepy forest as they went from house to house, parents in tow. Allen smirked, assuming his normal position, and walked down the street to join everyone else. He got a few odd looks from the adults, sure, but he could get candy just like all the other kids. He remembered the one time Oliver went with him and Allen nearly killed him for fucking it up and creeping out the guy at the door they knocked at. This night had fucking rules and he'd play by them if that was what it took to have his night in peace.

He had a small bag in hand, prepared for this night like he'd been for the past hundred years, at least he figured that was where he was at now. He lost track of how many nights he had like this. He took candy from the old man that glared at him and shrugged it off, continuing on his way. As long as he didn't make a scene, didn't hurt anyone with his bat, none of the "real" nations of this world would come and stop him. So he would play by their rules so he could keep this day. This special eight hours on October 31st.

And then his peace was ruined. About an hour in, he heard pretty much the most obnoxious sound in the world.

"Oh, my fucking God, Mattie, look!" a man nearly squealed, but a little more manly. Allen stopped dead in his tracks and glanced back before immediately moving forward again. He looked in a mirror enough to know what he looked like, and he knew from stories how the nations of this world looked…more "normal" was the word, he thought. And the "normal" version of him was standing across the street with a "normal" James and it freaked him out. Maybe he could get lost in the crowd…Then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

Sadly, luck was not on his side and a strong hand went onto his injured shoulder to turn him around. Allen didn't allow himself to wince and he glanced back again. He got a better look at his "normal" self and didn't even hide a groan of disapproval. He was wearing a stupid costume he'd already seen five other kids wear, some guy in a blue suit with a star on the front and an obnoxious circle shield with red, white, and blue. He wasn't wearing the cap over it, sadly enough, showing off his light hair. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Hey, dude, holy shit, that's so cool," the man nearly jumped up and down where he was and Allen raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I've been hearing about this shit, a lot of the other guys have been talking about it. Like, a doppelganger comes from a whole other world on Halloween and I've been so dying to meet mine! Please tell me you're him! That'll be so cool, you look so bad ass, is that how you normally look?"

"Kill me now," Allen sighed before turning around and continuing on his way. The man whined and followed closely after him, stopping right in front of him and forcing Allen to stop.

"Wait, what's your name, dude?" the man demanded. "You look pretty cool and not like all the other stories I've heard. You're not, like, killing anyone or poisoning anyone or lighting anything no fire, so that means you've gotta be one of the more chill ones, but what was I expecting or the other me, so you gotta be cool. Dude, Prussia was so upset when he met his, Italy was freaked out, but this is so cool! What's your name? Didn't I already ask that."

"Allen," he deadpanned before moving around him.

"I'm Alfred, that's cool we both have the same name if we shorten it," the man continued and Allen nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed that the "normal" James was beside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Allen jumped and the "normal" James just looked mildly surprised and muttered an apology Allen could hardly hear. He was pretty damn happy he'd never met any of the other "normal" nations in this world. It was a weird experience.

"Oh, yeah, that's Matt," Alfred laughed, wrapping an arm around the nation. Matt shyly muttered something about Alfred letting go and Allen tried to speed up, going to the next house. He was getting way behind on his sugar at this rate. "What has you in such a hurry, bro? Let's talk! I gotta know what the world you live in is like if you look like that! Is that real blood?"

"Yes," Allen answered easily enough, adjusting his bat on his shoulder.

"Dude, how long did it take to do that to a bat without breaking it? That thing's wood, right? That can't be a good weapon to fight with."

"You don't know what my fights are," Allen responded coldly.

"Yeah, well, my fights are normal fights, with gun powder," Alfred laughed. "And I always win. What about you? Do you win? I bet you do, you're the hero like me, right?"

"Hero?" Allen scoffed. "I threw away bedtime stories a long time ago. Who the fuck would want to be a hero in a world you can't fucking save?"

"There's always hope, dude!" Alfred argued and Allen had to focus to see Matt clearly, he was so unnoticeable. Allen stopped near the house, now realizing he wouldn't be able to get the candy he wanted with Alfred talking his ear off. He could already tell that the kid wouldn't last two seconds in his world. "And when there's hope, the hero always kicks ass!"

"Go the fuck away," Allen glared at him and Alfred stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, hold on a second, do you have red eyes?" Alfred's jaw dropped. "Holy shit, that's so cool!"

***Page Break***

Allen was about ready to slam his head into the nearest wall. Or sidewalk. Or lamp post. Whatever was closest, really. Alfred decided to drag him trick-or-treating with him and Allen had to hold back and not kill the stupid nation. He had to play by their rules in order to have a good October 31st and keep coming back with the ability to gain more candy. No one else had a good October 31st because they were under pretty much constant supervision, apparently. Though James was apparently allowed to be free, since Matt was around all the time, which made Allen uneasy.

His eight hours were nearly up and Allen wanted to kill himself. Or Alfred. Preferably Alfred. He wouldn't stop talking. Couldn't stop talking, more like it. It was like he didn't need to breathe and just the way he talked made Allen want to slam his face in with his bat, see how much he screamed then. But he took a deep breath and thought about the candy. And he continued on his way. There were no longer any little kids out, just the adults and teenagers, all with either shitty or badly put together costumes. Or ones that were meant to get a laugh. Allen didn't understand any of their jokes.

"And so then I used this code that made sure I wouldn't die and totally kicked his ass!" Alfred continued on excitedly, talking about something called a "video game". "Matt said that was cheating, but it's all fair because he cheated first and that was so not okay."

"Some hero you are, if you're cheating," Allen scoffed as they walked past a house with its lights already off, telling everyone else to go the fuck away.

"Pft, whatever, who are you to judge me," Alfred muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at his overly tacky and obviously expensive watch and groaned. "Holy shit, dude, it's like already a minute to midnight, how fast does time go?"

"You said it's almost midnight?" Allen smirked, his grip tightening on his bat.

"Yeah, why, you got places to be or something?" Alfred joked. Allen smirked. Maybe if he did something right before he disappeared, that'd be okay. He had his bag full of candy and Alfred was within easy reach. He could hit him one-handed, too.

"Nope," Allen responded. _Fuck it_, the thought and raised his bat from his shoulder, getting ready to swing. Alfred didn't even seem to notice anything was wrong until Allen was already in full swing, moving his hand out to protect himself.

And then Allen swung into open air. He took a deep breath, coughing at the air slightly, and cursed, glaring at the ground. His bat didn't even have blood on it and that stupid bastard deserved it for ruining Allen's October 31st. He hoped he could avoid Alfred the next year, but that didn't look too hopeful.

"So you got candy this year, too?" the sickly soft voice of Oliver asked behind him and Allen smirked, his grip tightening on his bat. This was always the fun part. A real fight. He wouldn't let go of his candy until his dying breath.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I love 2p but I don't know it well enough to do a legit story on them. I really wish I did and it's funny because the character I know the best is Allen, he's an adorable little baby. I felt a need to do 2p because Halloween and it's very exciting and happy and I love life. I like the idea of some kind of magic allowing the 2p characters to come to our Earth every Halloween and they do what they want and the regular countries react to that as they will. Alfred's obviously been searching for his other half for a while, if he's so excited he's willing to talk to him for at least 5 hours. Anyway, I like to think Allen has a sweet tooth and Oliver as well. Epic fight to the death over this tiny bag of candy. Much excite.<strong>

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about how I did with this characters.**

**And I do not own Hetalia!**


End file.
